


Forbidden Love

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Challenge Finder AU, I'm kind of sorry, M/M, achievement hunter au, completely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being from two rival companies, their love was forbidden. But, once their crews find out, will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of sorry for this. It was a random idea I had and I just went with it.

It was PAX East on the outside the convention center. They'd known each other for a few months and had known of each other for even longer. They were from enemy groups that were constantly at odds. Their love was forbidden but that didn't stop them.

"Hey, babe," Ray from Achievement Hunter greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

Roy from Challenge Finders smiled, his blue eyes shining, "Good to see you again."

Ray smashed his lips passionately against Roy's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their eyelids fluttered shut and they explored each other's mouth with their tongues.

"X-Ray!"

Ray broke apart from Roy and turned to find Gavin staring at him with wide eyes.

"How could you, Ray?" Gavin said, his tone quiet and broken. "He's the enemy."

"Gavin, I-" But before he could say any more, Gavin turned and ran away back into the convention center. He sighed and turned back to Roy.

"Go after him," Roy told him.

Ray brushed Roy's blonde hair away from his piercing blue eyes and cupped his cheek, "But, Roy-"

Roy grabbed his hand, "Go. I'll meet up with you later."

Ray nodded, pecked him once more on the lips, and then took off full speed into the convention center.

It didn't take him too long to find Gavin who turned out to be with all the other members of AH in an emptier part of the convention. When he approached them, they stared at him like he was the scum of the earth.

“So, Gavin here just told us something interesting,” Geoff said, his voice laced with false causality. “He told us that you’re banging a Challenge Finder.”

Ray sighed, “Look, I know you guys aren’t a big fan of them-”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Michael cut in.

“But I love him,” Ray continued. “And if you guys can’t accept that-”

“Hey! Stupid mustache fuck!”

They all turned and saw the Challenge Finder crew, led by their leader Jeff, coming towards them. Following him was Mitchel, Rain, Jim, Vinny, and Roy.

“I heard one of your boys was fucking one of mine,” Jeff said and crossed his arms. “Tell him to knock it the fuck off.”

"You fuck off, asshole," Geoff replied. "He's not doing jack shit to your dogs."

Jeff stepped closer pressing his face very close to Geoff's and growled, "You want to insult my boys again, you piece of trash?"

Geoff held his ground and smirked, "I would but you probably wouldn't be able to comprehend it."

"Guys, please!"

They turned to find Ray and Roy standing together holding hands. They were slowly separating themselves from the group as all eyes turned to them.

"If this is going to cause a problem," Roy began determinedly, "then I quit."

"Me too!" Ray stated. "I mean, I was going to quit anyways so that I could pursue a career of streaming but also for this reason."

Gavin gasped and his eyes filled with tears, "B-but X-Ray…"

Ray's calm gaze fell on the Gavin, "It's okay, Gavin. It's not like I'm dead."

"Well you're dead to me, Roy," Jeff sneered. "You're awful at video games. I was going to fire you soon anyways."

Then the Challenge Finders turned and left, soon followed by the Achievement Hunters. Roy turned to Ray and buried his head into his shoulder and started sobbing. Ray gently started to stroke his hair and rub his back.

"He's right, though," Ray whispered soothingly. "You do suck ass at video games."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my crack. The label this story has in my Google Docs is 'Actual Trash'. Leave a comment or a kudos if you so wish. I'm going to go hide in a hole now.


End file.
